


heaven was different

by ntd_fx1



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: F/F, Interceptor Couple, Second Lylat War, Star Fox 2, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntd_fx1/pseuds/ntd_fx1
Summary: an average night during the second lylat war, told through cvr transcript, letters, and narration.





	heaven was different

Dad,

               I won't lie to you. These past few months have been hell. Fox is barely holding together as it is, and I think it's rubbing off on the rest of us. I feel my eyes begging for rest as I type this, but you know damn well I can't. It's a new enemy every other hour with these people; the team's been ready to scramble for five days (I think).

You won't be proud of me, but I’ve nearly finished this pack. Fay says it’s better if I’m honest with you about my smoking.

The (small) light at the end of the tunnel is that Slippy hooked up with a few new upgrades, for us interceptors that means twin blasters. Should tide us over till we get the next Cornerian shipment. Wish you could see me dance with these Arwings; they fly a hell of a lot better than the old 2Xs we had.

Winning this war,

Miyu

* * *

 

{BEGIN CVR 22:32 CCDT}

FOX: Tally five, Falco, Fay, cover the _Great Fox_.

{ENGINEER’S NOTE: Fox is stating that he has spotted five bogeys.}

{ARW-05 FORMS UP WITH ARW-02}

FAY: Copy.

FALCO: More fuel for the fire.

SLIPPY: Uh, guys?-

ROB 64: A Betrayer-class destroyer has warped in. The ship is twelve nautical miles from _Great Fox_ , heading 273-mark-035.

FOX: Miyu?

MIYU: Tally one, I see 'im.

PEPPY: I’ll cover your approach.

{ARW-06: CRITICAL: RWR MISSILE WARNING}

MIYU: Spiked, three ‘o’clock!

{ENGINEER’S NOTE: Miyu is stating that she has been targeted by a missile directly to her right.}

FOX: Pull up! Peppy, you gotta-

PEPPY: I see it.

{ARW-03 FIRES}

MIYU: Thanks, Peppy!

PEPPY: Don't get too comfy; we've got a cruiser to kill.

MIYU: Right.

{ARW-02 FIRES}

FALCO: Too slow, pal. Scratch one.

ROB 64: Be advised, hostiles have electronic countermeasures in place.

FAY: Seems kind of weak, though.

FALCO: I’m not gettin’ anything.

SLIPPY: Tally three! Bogeys, eleven ‘o’clock!

FOX: I'm with ya, Slip.

{ARW-01 FIRES AFTERBURNERS}

FAY: Falco! Watch your six!

{ARW-05 FIRES}

FAY: Scratch two!

{ARW-06 FIRES AFTERBURNERS)

MIYU: I’m starting my run!

{ENGINEER’S NOTE: At this point, Miyu's (ARW-06) afterburners are on full blast, but she has failed to ensure her targeting computer can accurately lock on to her target.}

* * *

 

The walls of the starship seemed closer than usual. Would've probably been darker, too, had it not been for the flurry of laser fire headed her way. Miyu quickly pulled up on the stick, then forced herself right. Two shots grazed her wing, the rest she barely rolled away from. After a quick sweep for a good vantage point, she slammed a button and her Arwing suddenly transformed, metal meeting metal in a mechanical cacophony. Aiming herself at her foes, she clasped the trigger, and waited for the familiar sound of her targeting computer's lock.

Out came nothing.

"Son of a-"

Before she could finish her sentence, something came jumping towards her. Panicking, she grasped the stick again, desperately squeezing the trigger, hoping her weapons weren’t dry. Suddenly, everything went white. She felt around, buttons grazing her hands, stick still there; nope, still alive. The lynx quickly righted herself, when her vision cleared. In front of her was a nearly twelve-foot black smear, and the remains of a hull defense drone. She clicked her push-to-talk switch, first to make sure it still worked, and the second to clue everyone else in:

“Can’t lock!”

In the bottom-left corner of her HUD, a familiar frog appeared.

“That’s their ECM. You okay?”

“I think. Slippy, are my cannons supposed to blind me?”

Then, a brief pause, followed by an “oh shit”.

“Miyu, get out of there!”

As soon as the static crackled, she brought the craft back to its normal state and threw the throttle forward. A creaking sound from behind her grew louder and louder by the second, almost noisy enough to drown out the blaze of alarms that filled her cockpit.

* * *

 

{ARW-06: CRITICAL: RWR MISSILE WARNING}

{ARW-06: CRITICAL: WEAPONS CONTROL SYS INOP}

{ARW-06: ADVISORY: HOSTILE ECM LIKELY IN EFFECT}

{ARW-06: CRITICAL: R FUEL LINE FIRE}

{ARW-06: ADVISORY: NAV COMPUTER SUBSYS INOP}

{ARW-06: CRITICAL: R HYD PUMP FIRE}

{ARW-06: CRITICAL: PRIMARY ELECTRICAL GENERATOR FIRE}

{ARW-06: ADVISORY: HYD PRESSURE LOW}

MIYU: Another missile! Fire, right fuel line! Fuck, navcom failure! Hy-

PEPPY: Miyu, eyes ten ‘o’clock high! Close in!

MIYU: Can’t, no burners! Cover me!

{ARW-06 SETS SHIELDS AFT}

{ENGINEER’S NOTE: At the debriefing, Miyu also reported a “fizzing” sound from the back of her craft upon deploying her shields. Doesn’t seem to have shown up on the recording. Will investigate further.}

{ARW-05 BREAKS FROM FORMATION}

FALCO: Fay?

FAY: (audible clicking in background, presumably power diversion settings) Sorry, Falco!

FOX: Fay, you have orders!

{ARW-05 FIRES AFTERBURNERS}

* * *

 

               The stars were about as blurred as the voices in her earpiece. Hell, most everything seemed to be a colorful, noisy mess to Fay. As she zeroed in on the cruiser, the only definite thing in her mind was a single thought:

No.

Not today.

Flinging her craft past squadrons of fighters, Fay refused to let anything but her resolve at the controls. Sporadic laser fire broke the self-composed silence, but it couldn’t touch her.

It had to be her; Peppy wouldn’t make it in time, and _her_ ship was two steps away from falling apart. So on she went, enemy fighters becoming nothing more than gray smears and occasional bursts of fire. Before she knew it, she was by the cruiser. Her hand grasped the throttle, throwing it down to 50%, before diving to _her_.

Above her seat and behind her was a small compartment. Stopping her craft just a hair’s width away from Miyu’s, she pulled out its contents, which read:

‘FOR USE IN O2 FAILURE | **NOT FOR EXTRA-VEHICULAR ACTIVITY** ’

* * *

 

FOX: Fay, what are you doing!?

{ARW-05 IS WITHIN 0050 FEET OF ARW-06}

{ARW-05: CRITICAL: PROXIMITY WARNING}

FAY: Miyu, above you, to your back, there’s an oxygen mask. Can you reach it?

MIYU: Fay, my ship is- {audible alarms and fire} God damn it!

{ARW-06: CRITICAL: BATTERY FIRE}

{ARW-06: CRITICAL: G-DIFFUSER SYS OVERTEMP}

{ARW-06: CRITICAL: HULL INTEGRITY COMPROMISED}

* * *

 

 “Forget it, just open your cockpit!”

“Are you crazy?!”

Maybe she was, but she didn’t care. Ensuring the line was connected and the tank was secured behind the seat, she quickly replied before strapping the mask to her muzzle.

“Just do it!”

 She felt the water on her eyes boiling, but through the blurriness and pain, she saw _her_ gently floating, the pillar of orange that nearly flooded her cockpit now struggling to adapt to its new environment. Adjusting her footing slightly, she pushed off from the Arwing, leaving herself completely to fate.

Miyu’s eyes were shut tight, but she wasn’t limp. As her ears dangled behind her, the heat leaving Fay’s body was quickly substituted with _hers_.

* * *

 

All the lynx saw was white, all she felt was warmth, even as consciousness tumbled from her. If this was Heaven, it felt different than she thought, but at the same time, it was just right. She tried to say something, to see if anyone, anything else was out there, but words fizzled away in her head as her body faded away.

Moments later, everything was spinning. Her head pounded, her body ached beyond description. Curiosity overcame her pain, however, and she gathered whatever strength she had, turning her head to whatever was pressing against her. Squinting, she barely made out a white blur, surrounded by blinking lights and controls.

She was right. Heaven _was_ different.

* * *

{ENGINEER’S NOTE: Upon recovery and inspection of ARW-06, it was found that an oversight in the weapons control subsystem would cause excess power to “build up” if the targeting computer was disabled. Normally this would dissipate relatively quickly, but the walker configuration, combined with the vacuum of a _Betrayer_ -class destroyer’s outer hull makes this extremely difficult. Modifications are being put into place to remedy this situation. ~ST}

{END CVR 23:05 CCDT}


End file.
